kerbal_powersfandomcom-20200213-history
XS Technologies
XS Technologies (XS Tech) is a company based in New Grestin that was founded in 1969 by Falken Kerman. XS Technologies being an innovative development company, which specializes in robotics and designing new hardware and equipment for New Grestin. XS Technologies is famously known for their development of NS-5 Domestic Robots in the 2050s. XS has been renowned for their recent creation of Peter, an artificial Kerbal that also was a New Grestin's Commander in Chief. The companies long standing motto has been, "If something can’t be done with XS, then it shouldn’t be done at all", however, without much public notice, the company in late 2067, changed the company's motto to "Seize the future, with XS". Early History XS Technologies was founded in 1969 by Falken Kerman. Falken Kerman being an engineer for the New Grestin Air Force, who was fascinated by the science fiction concept of robots that could walk Kerbin and aid Kerbals. As such, with funding from private organizations in New Grestin, he created the company XS Technologies. He spent the early portion of his lifetime to designing the first near sentient robot of the company. A robot called WISE which debuted in 1989, or Working Intelligence Simulation Experiment. WISE was capable of receiving an array of information through the use of microphones and cameras, and using that equipment and a complex intelligence database, allowing for it to react and respond to outside stimuli. However, WISE was significantly limited as it was just a head fixed to a table, which required to be physically connected to computer and a power source at all times. So was severely limited. As a result, Falken quickly began work on the next robot to succeed WISE. In 2023, XS Technology debuted SIR, SIR being Simulated Intelligence Robotics. SIR being a significant upgrade from WISE. SIR was capable of speech (WISE was limited to simple sounds like an animal, making grunts, purring sounds, and so on). SIR was also the first XS robot that was equipped with arms, which had a wide range of movement allowing for SIR to be capable of physical tasks. However, like WISE, SIR was limited as it had no legs, and was bolted down to a base which provided all the power it required, though, SIR no longer relied on outside computers and could process external stimulus on it's own. Upon completion of the SIR development projects, Falken elected to initiate the first major project which would see to designing the first wholly independent robot, and stated in a press release about the project, "I want a robot in every home by the end of the century". As such, XS Technologies began working on the next iteration of robots. 2050-2060 In 2055, XS Technologies unveiled their newest design, the NS-5 Domestic Robot. According to Falken, "NS-5 is the pinnacle of robotic design, innovation and excellence". The NS-5 was provided to every Kerbal in New Grestin for free, with the cost covered by XS' introduction of NS-5s into hazardous jobs like factory work, bio-hazardous waste, transportation, and tasks that involved working around radiation. This move was backed by the New Grestin government, especially the standing Commander in Chief, Kellen Kerman, who helped pay XS a small sum to ensure they were introduced into New Grestin homes and jobs. NS-5s being capable of lifting several tons and running up to 5x faster than the average Kerbal. XS developed a system, known as the Three Laws which the NS-5s were hardcoded from initial assembly to follow and obey. Which went as follows; # A robot may not injure a Kerbal or, through inaction, allow a Kerbal to come to harm. # A robot must obey orders given it by Kerbals except where such orders would conflict with the First Law. # A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Law. Sanctum - NS-5 Affair In 2056, Sanctum Sovereignty, stole approximately 20 NS-5 test models the night after the NS-5 Robots were unveiled to the public. The models stolen, ranged from structural test components and test models, however Sanctum did not steal a fully completed robot. As such, Sanctum began duplicating the stolen NS-5s and later modifying them. New Grestin received international disapproval due to how easily Sanctum managed to steal the NS-5s, and the shame for New Grestin stating that they would share them to New Grestian allies, one of which was Sanctum at the time. However the New Grestin government staunchly affirmed they would've discussed distributing advanced robots to unstable nations like Sanctum. New Grestin and other nations managed to purge Sanctum of all robots over the course of several years and through several wars in the region. However, in 2058, XS Technologies sold Sanctum the first batch of official NS-5s for an unknown reason, with the only certifiable reports stating that XS Technologies was forced to, as a major shareholder in the company (identity unknown) demanded XS Technologies sell to Sanctum. Again, reason for this, is unknown. To ensure that robots are safely controlled and contained, XS Technologies formed their first military force, known as SMART, or Security Management of Abnormal Robots Taskforce. SMART Forces were equipped with small yield EMPs, electrified prods, tasers and for extreme circumstances, custom brewed corrosive gas known as Exol. Exol being damaging to vital computer systems and causing internal motors to stop working due to rapid chemical residue build up. Exol is a highly damaging chemical that was initially developed as an anti-robotic counter-measure. The chemical was designed to minimize harm to Kerbals in the event it had to be deployed, however it still can cause mild to moderate skin irritation, can cause hallucinations if inhaled for longer periods of time and cause subjects to become docile, as well as subjects to foam at the mouth and become weak; although it is toxic when used improperly or in high doses. In 2062, the NS-5 Affair had ended and most international NS-5s faded from use by other nations and entered work for select nations on Kerbin. In 2073, XS Technologies ceased supporting the NS-5 line of robots and now solely operates Vok robots. 2060 Developments In 2065, XS had unveiled the next generation of robots, beyond that of the NS-5. The newest line of robots was known as the Vok Robots. A 3 tier design of robots that came in 3 versions. The standard would be Gold Voks which are self sufficient and are capable of complex multi-tasking and self tasking. As well as carrying heavy loads and effectively never tiring. The lower class, would be the Blue colored 'Utilitarian' class robots (though colloquially called 'Dumbs'), the Utility Voks are mute unlike the standard Vok, and are designed for operations where living crews are rare such as engineering decks of vessels or in areas deemed too hazardous to crews. The highest class of Vok is the Super Vok. Which acts as the supervisor to all Vok robots on a vessel. Being capable of mass management of all robots onboard and self tasking every robot and ensuring they take the most efficient methods in any given task. As well as standing as an overseer of robots actions and ensuring they are following robotic standards. Voks safety standards are an evolved variant to the 3 Law concept from before, but vastly expanded to ensure safety of everyone who works alongside them. Unlike the NS-5s before them, the Vok class robots were specifically designed for operating for long durations aboard vessels, specifically in space and on other celestial surfaces. XS Technologies planned to deploy a batch of Vok robots on an expedition to the Mun and or Eve, however shifts in New Grestin's space program delayed the mission, until it was eventually cancelled. Currently, 1,000 Vok class robots are in service both on Kerbin and in space. In 2066, Falken came forward, announcing that a privately assembled team of engineers from XS Technologies helped to design XS Technologies' most ambitious robot, with Falken stating, "What we've created is no longer a robot, we have officially begun to create artificial life". XS debuted Peter. A sentient biological creation that utilized chemical processes and information and data stored in chemical bonds for his internal processing to allow him to become XS' first chemical robot. Containing no circuit boards or wires and all the processes required to make him function are contained in chemical bonds. No official date of when he became sentient has ever been announced, and Peter himself has only stated that he's lived a small portion of his life outside of society, but for how long is unknown. In 2070, Peter elected to run for government office, specifically for the position of Commander in Chief. After several decision panels, Peter became one of the three possible primaries in the election, and was later elected to office as he won the majority vote between the people, and the district representatives. Becoming New Grestin's first artificial leader. Peter is expected to reach the end of his term in 2078. Minor Projects In 2039, XS Technology engineers were contracted to design a fully remote control cargo ship. This vehicle was completed in 2041 and was the Turtle 500 remote controlled cargo ship which is still in service today for New Grestin cargo shipments. Controlled by pilots in New Grestin without needing to be onboard the vessels themselves. In 2060, the Turtle 510 (externally still under the same name) was debuted as part of Kellen Kerman's Common Connection's plan. The 510 version then offered fully autonomous operation instead of relying on controllers like the previous version. In 2059, XS Technologies began developing a mode of high speed transit across Laythe (while New Grestin was still present on Laythe). However no details were released and reports show that this initiative was cancelled. In 2066, XS Technology, working alongside Maximus Kerman, agreed to design and develop a combination of hardware. One of which is a means of mass power generation for colonists on Eve, and the other being a means of cheap surface based communications. The latter has been completed and is being deployed as part of Maximus' planned project, ConnectEve-ity which would provide the resources for up to 25 Communication Towers which would function even with Eve's thick atmosphere (which hampers satellite communications). No reports have come forward as to the mass power generation part of the project, and no developments are known as of this time. As of today, Evian colonists rely on mass deployable solar panels and high energy capacitors for power at night. Category:Corporation